Fun Nights at Freddy's
by MrMelonNinja
Summary: Story takes place in the pizzeria after Fredbear's Family Diner (so, the restaurant before FNaF2). Join the animatronics on their journey throughout the several pizzerias, and how a normal day in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza slowly turns into a hellish nightmare.


**Fun Nights at Freddy's**

**Chapter I**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and adults alike. Or so you think. It was no big news that the pizzeria's reputation has been horribly low the past couple of years.

Mr. Fazbear, owner of both the restaurant and the company, Fazbear Entertainment, struggled to win the hearts of his customers with the sudden murders appearing near the pizza place. Fazbear attempted countless times to convince people to stay, to believe that the rumors about the supposed murders were false and were just used to spread folklore, to give some group of teenagers a good topic to talk about when telling ghost stories when camping.

But alas, the parents, being parents, were incredibly overprotective of their children and didn't even want to _think_ of the idea of their kids running around in a haunted pizzeria. And deep down inside, Fazbear completely agreed with their decision. It had been a rough transition from the previous restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner, to this one, and it was obvious it wasn't going well. Parents and children both stopped arriving, and sooner or later the restaurant was more or less completely empty. Sure, there were the occasional kids that came by, but a couple of dollars wouldn't pay the bills.

It was a pretty gloomy day, and the animatronics inside of the pizzeria definitely caught on to what was happening. In all honesty, they understood completely from the beginning. After all, they were victims.

"Well, things aren't looking so good." a voice sighed, coming from none other than the pizzeria's mascot and icon, Freddy Fazbear. The brown bear sporting a black top hat and matching bow tie sat on the edge of the show stage, watching the rain drip down the windows.

"Awh, cheer up, Fred." came the much needed reply of Bonnie, Freddy's right hand man and guitarist of the band. The purple bunny lacked a top hat, but did wear a little bow tie, colored red instead of black. The rabbit slumped down next to Freddy, putting an arm around him as he patted his pal on the back.

Freddy chuckled a bit. "Thanks, Bonnie." he mumbled, but Bonnie managed to hear him.

"No problemo."

"Be that pizza I smell?" a Scottish voice sounded from the purple curtains of Pirate Cove. A red fox with golden yellow eyes and bage torn pants poked its head out, showing off his eyepatch covering his left eye and the hook on his right hand which he used to spread the curtains away with.

"Well, I don't know, Foxy." Bonnie replied, rolling his crimson red eyes. "This _is_ a pizzeria."

Freddy shook his head. Bonnie, as much as he cared for him, was always the cocky and smart-aleck one.

"Hey, guys~!" sprung a feminine voice coming from the kitchen. As Foxy approached the show stage, all three animatronics looked towards the direction of both the voice and the noise of frying pans falling over. Not long after, two yellow figures walked out of the door.

Chica, the one who called, wore a little white bib that had '_Let's Eat!_' written on it, and was the band's backup singer. The chicken was currently holding a pretty big plate that supported a large pizza, steam coming from it as it had just been taken out of the oven. The figure behind her, Golden Freddy, was just as you would think he was; a golden version of Freddy Fazbear. The yellow bear was carrying Chica's precious pink cupcake and, while still sporting Freddy's bow tie and top hat, had them both in dark blue instead of black. Another interesting fact about Golden Freddy that stood out was, unlike Chica's magenta, Bonnie's red, Foxy's yellow or even Freddy's sky blue irises, Golden Freddy's eyes were completely black and only had two tiny white pinpricks serving as his.

Freddy smiled. "Hey, Chi-"

"Hey, Chica!" Bonnie greeted, which Chica gave him a shy little wave in return.

After the two of them sat down, each animatronic took a slice of pizza and a tissue, though the lack of one animatronic did begin to make their minds ponder.

"Freddy." Golden Freddy called. "Springtrap's licking the window again." he complained, only frustrating him more when Freddy simply chuckled, as well as hearing Chica's little giggle.

"Guys, look!" Springtrap said, his paws and muzzle against the cold window. His white eyes were fascinated by the rain drops, following them whenever their dripped down. "The sky's crying!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes.

Freddy walked over to him, wrapping his arm around the yellow rabbit as he guided him over to the show stage. "The sky isn't crying, Springtrap. It's just raining."

"Oooooh." Springtrap cooed.

Freddy felt a tad sorry for Springtrap. It was safe to say that he wasn't the smartest of the group, but neither were Bonnie or Foxy, two beings who would usually just rush ahead of things without much thought. But Springtrap definitely made up for his lack of intelligence with his innocent and frankly adorable nature as well as his kindness that even surpassed that of Chica's. Not that anybody minded that he was a bit slow, since they all knew Springtrap's personality could be modified.

You see, Springtrap and Golden Freddy are both hybrid animatronics; meaning they can be used as both an empty costume and as a suit for an endoskeleton. These two were both the original stars and only animatronics in the older restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner. After a surprising murder happened, the owners were quite scared of being associated with it, so they handed the restaurant's license and characters over to Fazbear Entertainment, who proceeded to make the current restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

However, the murders didn't stop there. The children loved the pizzeria, and more importantly, the characters. While Golden Freddy and Springtrap were cut from being full-on animatronics, they were still used as suits for special occasions such as birthday parties. The role of animatronics was given to an entirely new cast of characters, the Fazband; consisting of Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and of course, Freddy Fazbear. A special animatronic, Foxy the Pirate Fox, was also present in an attraction that substituted as a side show when the Fazband weren't performing. One day, however, during a young child's birthday, the very same murderer from Fredbear's had returned. Deactivating Springtrap just in case, the murderer proceeded to slip on the costume and lure five gullible children into the backroom, one of which being the birthday boy.

Those kids? Frank, Brandon, Carmen, Felix, and George.

_"What's the matter, kids?" the man clad in purple said. "Don't you want to have fun?"_

_"S-Sir, we n-need to get going..." Frank practically whispered, refusing to cry. _

_"Oh?" the Purple Man asked. "And where to?"_

_"B-Back to t' party..." Felix stuttered, his long red hair covering his left eye as tears streamed down his cheeks. Young Felix currently sported a little pirate bandana, covered white skull symbols._

_"Hush, hush~" the Purple Man cooed, placing a finger to the seven year old's lips. "Pirates never cry~"_

_Felix's screams filled the room, as blood and mucus exited Foxy's suit, the endoskeleton's crossbeams and wires fracturing his skull and snapping his neck. _

_The murderer giggled, though he quickly turned to the sound of the door banging. Spinning around, he spotted Carmen attempting to bust open the locked door, crying frantically as her fists began to swell from the constant hitting._

_"My, my, young lady. You seem pretty eager to leave~" he cooed, approaching her. "What's the matter~? Are you chicken~?" he whispered as he grabbed the girl's wrist, forcefully dragging her to the center of the room._

_"Let her go!" Frank said, jumping onto the man's back and trying his best to halt him in his tracks. The initial attack startled the man, but with one quick stab to the stomach with his butcher's knife, the child was easily taken down._

_"Hey, you have quite the spirit of a leader. So how about you lead the band, hm?" _

_\/oV_

_The murderer smiled at his work, four costumed filled up as he took a sample of the blood and licked it as it dripped down his finger, the irony taste meeting his lips. _

_"Delicious~"_

_The man's victory was cut short as the sound of sobbing distracted him, making him turn as he witnessed George crouched down in a corner, arms wrapped around his knees and head down. The murderer looked back at the stuffed suits of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and then back to George._

_"Sorry, kid. You can't join the band." the Purple Man shrugged. However, he remembered when he stole Springtrap. That yellow Freddy suit. "Unless..."_

_George remembered his world go white, surrounded by a blank void. The last thing he saw was what appeared to be a marionette._

_"Another one..."_

VoV

The animatronics would shudder at the thought. None of them remembered that face they saw before they were given a new life. And that's why the other animatronics are... well, smarter than Springtrap. The souls of the five dead children possess the suits of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. Springtrap, however, is currently unowned. The others have developed their own set of personalities, and have picked up traits from their previous lives as humans; while Springtrap is limited to his various built in personalities and can only react by programming. But this was not entirely a bad thing.

The others accepted Springtrap with open arms, despite not really being one of them. He proved useful, seeing as when the souls inhabited the suits, any memory the animatronics had prior to the murder were reset. Springtrap, on the other hand, still has the memory that dates back way when he was still in Fredbear's Family Diner.

Freddy's thoughts were interrupted as Chica yawned quietly. The bear checked the clock, noting that it was 5:45.

"Come on guys, it's getting late. It's almost 6AM." Freddy said.

The animatronics all got up from the show stage, the only three remaining being Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Foxy went back to Pirate Cove, Golden Freddy to the kitchen and Springtrap made his way back to the window, staring outside the pizzeria as the lampposts outside flickered before turning off.

"Springtrap, you're going to get cold sitting by the window." Bonnie said, bending down next to his fellow animatronic. No matter how stupid Bonnie thought Springtrap was, he always felt a connection. It definitely had something to do with the fact that they were both rabbits, but there was just something else to it that the purple bunny could never quite put his finger on...

"I'll be fine, BonBon."

That was it. It was that adorably aggravating nickname. "I told you not to call me that." Bonnie barked, blushing a little.

Springtrap's ears flopped a little. "Sorry." he replied.

Bonnie rolled his eyes, getting back up and turning away with a sigh. "It's fine." he crossed his arms. "Now go get a move on to the kitchen. I'm sure Goldie wouldn't mind a little company." he said, as Springtrap reluctantly nodded and made his way to the kitchen, but paused.

"Bonnie?"

The rabbit in question also froze in his steps, his ears perking up a little.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

Bonnie smiled, though he refused to show it. "Goodnight, Springtrap." he said as he got moving again, climbing onto the show stage.

Freddy smiled widely. "I didn't know you could pull off an act of kindness!" he teased, nudging the bunny playfully with his elbow. Chica also seemed amused.

"Oh, shut up." Bonnie replied.

"Goodnight." Freddy started.

"Sleep tight." Bonnie continued.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite~!" Chica finished.

As the three animatronics powered off for the night, life finally seemed perfect for once.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, guys! I'm back with more FnaF shenanigans. Seeing as my previous fanfiction, _Five Nights in Hell_, doesn't make sense now that we know FnaF2 is a prequel, I decided to scrap that story and begin a new one. Since FnaF3 pretty much ends the franchise's story, I thought I may as well write another one as I now have more possibilities. **

**I decided to actually not go for an adventure/action type one like I did with FniH and my other shitty stories (they've been deleted for a reason), and _Fun Nights at Freddy's _is going to focus on the lives of the animatronics as the company go through several different restaurants. As the series goes on and more characters are introduced, then an adventure/action part may commence and finally end the story. **

**Anywho, enough of this drabble. Don't forget to rate, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

**~Mrtailsisdabest**


End file.
